That's the Way Things Are
by Jou Aerin
Summary: This is a story set in ancient Eygypt. It's about a princess who doesn't know she's a princess, a pharaoh who's very confused and so is his cousin who's in for vacation. Confusingfunny parts. pairings: YA a little SI......RR
1. Long Roads

Jou: Aloha all you pepples. How art thou? Ya, this story is gonna be a wee bit odd, but if you know me, then you know that I am weird.  
  
Aerin: She sure is. I'm the more important person around here.  
  
Jou: No, she's not. That's just my yami. Most of the time she can be very helpful.... Unless she's ranting about some other person's hott yami, of course. But you get used to it. ( Actually, I use earplugs, but that's ok. ^_^ ) Ok now this story of mine! Plz, R+R!!!  
  
Chapter One: Long Roads  
  
A girl traveled down a dusty road, all alone. She lifted her head and pushed a strand of her long brunette-auburn hair out of her seemingly bright green eyes. Looking down the long road, her mind flooded with a rush of memories and flashbacks.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Get down, cover your head!" a tall dark man pushed her down to the floor of the barge. Arrows tipped by fire rained down on them, setting the hangings on fire. One had landed right next to her right arm, and she had been seriously burned. The barge had burst into flames. People screaming, jumping over board into the Nile River, some on fire themselves.  
  
The same tall man, who had pushed her down, suddenly picked her up and jumped over the side. Swimming towards the shore with her on his back, he was shot in the side by an arrow. He began to sink, his hold on her still tight, pulling her down with him.  
  
Squirming violently, she managed to get out of his grasp. Rising to the surface, she gulped down a mixture of air and water. The big wooden barge had sunk, only a few burning debris floating around left, warming the water around them. Grabbing a piece of wood that had been extinguished, she began to kick for shore.  
  
But it had been so far away....... she was so tired...... her hands were slipping, her eyes drooping..... Deep, dark waters were closing around her.....  
  
*****End flashback*****  
  
The brunette shook her head as the memories began to get fuzzy. Looking up at the hot Egyptian sun, she thought quietly of how hungry she was. However, as there was nothing to eat, she put it out of her mind. One other thought was plaguing her mind: who was she? The question kept running thru her mind, causing her brain to delve deeper into her fuzzy memories.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
She had woken up on the shore of the Nile, some how still alive. After thanking the gods for her life, she had gotten to her feet and started walking. Having no real idea of where she was, or even who she was, she just went straight forward.  
  
Luckily, near the river, there was a road. It was a dusty road, a reddish- brown colour that could have been compared to her hair colour, had it not been so dull. Following it with her eyes, it stretched before her like a long red snake.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Yes, just a long red snake, twisting and turning with the river. Her sandals had become slippery now, from all the dust, and her feet were slipping around in them. She didn't really care, for at that moment, she had seen a city. A large, with lots of buildings and temples.  
  
Seeing a large white marble palace looming over the rest of the city, it took all her attention. It had what looked like spacious courtyards and enormous gardens. There was something about that palace that made her want to remember something. Then, a single voice cut thru her confused mind like a knife.  
  
"Aerin, my little princess, the palace at the Capitol City of Egypt is the most beautiful in the world."  
  
The voice was deep and it was accompanied by a picture of an older man, maybe in his mid-forties. Dark, dark brown hair that was almost black and his sparkling green-blue eyes made him look younger than his years. That face. That face reminded her of someone.  
  
"Daddy" she croaked.  
  
It started coming back. But something's weren't coming, still staying fuzzy. Her name was Aerin; she had been living in southern Egypt with her relatives down there. She had been travelling back to the capitol to see her father. He was waiting for her at the palace, the grand palace of King Yami the Pharaoh.  
  
Her father was going to receive an award of some sort or other for helping Pharaoh Yami, and for saving his life. There was going to be a feast and a celebration.  
  
Beginning to run towards the city, Aerin looked down the long road. She was almost discouraged, but another flashback was coming.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Aerin, I want you to be there at my side." She had read in his letter for the millionth time. "You are the Jewel of the Nile, my little princess. Just as beautiful as your mother, she would have been proud of you... As proud of you as I am. I love you."  
  
She had written back to her father, promising that she would be there at his side. To meet Pharaoh Yami with him. She had promised....promised....promised.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
She had promised! With renewed energy, Aerin started forward once again. The long red snake road seemed to go on forever. But Pharaoh Yami wasn't giving anything to her father without her there by his side.  
  
"I'm coming daddy....." 


	2. The Palace

Jou: Thank you, Hutchy!!! ^_^ My wonderful reviewer, I love you. And I mean that in the best way possible, of course. To my best friend, Tekki!! You would know her as Telkella, another authoress and ya, she's my best friend, although I just moved and now I live halfway across the U.S. from her. *sniffs*  
  
Aerin: Ya, anyway, this is the second chapter to this insanity my hikari calls a story. The reason she can update so soon is that she takes home school, and having nothing else to do after her schoolwork is done... Well, Tada!  
  
Jou: That's right! ^_^ My smart yami! So, plz R+R!!!!! Enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter Two: The Palace  
  
After running for what to Aerin seemed a long time, she decided to slow to a walk. Breathing heavily, she put her hand to her waist, clutching a stitch in her side. Aerin looked around, taking in her surroundings: the sun was starting to set on the west, but fortunately, she was reaching the outskirts of the city. Most people had gone inside, but there were still a few on the streets, and even fewer of them paid any attention to her at all.  
  
Looking down at herself, she realized just how dirty she was. There was a small part of the Nile that had been broken and flowed towards and past the palace. Aerin headed towards the river branch to see if she couldn't find a place to was herself off before she went further into the city.  
  
The way got a bit more difficult as she went, for Aerin had chosen to stick to staying under cover. She found a good, secluded spot that was surrounded by trees and shrubs, and would hide her nicely from the odd passerby. Carefully dipping her foot in the water first to make sure it wasn't to cold; she slipped out of her once white dress.  
  
With only the small, thin silk slip she wore under her dresses on, Aerin slid quietly into the calm water with a peaceful sigh.  
  
*****Back at the Palace*****  
  
"Hail, cousin Irrylath." said the deep voice of King Yami the Pharaoh. Yami had deep, riveting violet eyes and spiky hair that could be sometimes related to a starfish by those that disliked him of red, gold and black shades.  
  
Prince Irrylath turned to face his cousin, and returned "The same be unto you, cousin Yami." Irrylath was of a different sort than Yami, but mostly in their looks. With his longer dark chestnut hair and sea storm gray eyes, he was less the walking colour show.  
  
Yami chuckled, "Come now, Irry, stop being so formal. You know how much I like to avoid it where possible."  
  
"Yes, I know Yami. I'll make you an accord, you stop being formal with me when able, and I'll do the same for you. Do we have an agreement?" Irrylath held out his hand to his cousin, who shook it with a smile.  
  
"However, we must be formal a little longer, I am afraid, while we go to the party that Tristan has is throwing for King Arnyas." Yami's smile faded a bit. "His daughter has not yet been found, though it's been a week from tomorrow that the barge was destroyed."  
  
"Oh, yes, the one that none of us has ever met because she's been living with distant relatives...Poor man, does he still refuse to accept the honors?" Irry inquired, walking with the Pharaoh to the door, then on to the designated room for the party.  
  
Yami nodded the affirmative "He still refuses to even think that she might be dead. The stubborn man thinks that his precious daughter might yet be found and returned to him. Though I suppose we must give him some leave, if we consider that she is his only family. I feel for him."  
  
However, at this point they were forced to change the subject, for King Arnyas himself came and joined them at that moment. And though the party was meant to cheer him up, his face held no trace of good humor. Yami and Irry almost felt depression walking with him, by his side.  
  
Intending to cheer his friend up, Yami said pleasantly "Beautiful evening tonight, is it not?"  
  
"Not as beautiful as my little princess, my life after her mother had left me for the next world. The grand Jewel of Nile, my little princess." Was King Arnyas mournful reply.  
  
This answer caused all ends to attempts at conversation. Arriving at the party the King seemed no more cheerful than he had been out in the hall. However, he put on a good show of trying. He thanked his friends, he tried to laugh, but his eyes had lost their sparkle and shine.  
  
After a half an hour of doing practically nothing, Irrylath took a seat at the table and stared longingly out the window. His cousin saw him and made his way to Irry's side. At coming to his side, Yami said quietly "Get out of here, you great lump. Just get yourself back here in one piece and I'll cover for you. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Irrylath agreed happily, standing up quickly and making his way out the door.  
  
On the way outside, he ran into a young woman with warm blue eyes and chocolate brown hair: Anzu. Though she was a servant, many thought that she was a long lost princess. Contradicting Irrylath's fears of her trying to stop him, she merely whispered "It's a beautiful night out this evening, with a bright moon and starry skies to soothe the restless soul. Good night, my prince."  
  
Smiling, the young prince wished the same to the slave girl. He then continued to run out into the open gardens and walkways. The fresh night air was wholesome, and made his heart seem lighter. Anzu was right, Irry realized it soothed the restless soul.  
  
Not having anywhere particular to go in mind, Irrylath just meandered thru, turning when he felt like it. After one turn, he spotted the branch of the Nile that ran past the palace and brought life to all of the fountains. Irry felt a sudden desire to go closer, and seeing as there was no one there who could really care, or even know, he put on a bit of speed in the direction of the branch.  
  
Arriving at the river, he sat down beneath a tree on its bank, and relaxed. He closed his eyes and listened to the lulling rush of the waters. But it was then that is eyes popped open. Someone was on the opposite bank.  
  
Jou: Mauhahahahahahahaha*chokes*hahahahahahahaha!!!!!! I am so naughty! I am also quite stupid, since my yami is the one on the other side of the river without her clothes on.  
  
Aerin: Jou, you baka! How dare you write such a thing?!?!? Take it off, you simple minded pathetic moronic, over thought of imbecile!!!  
  
Jou: You know, both of us always come up with the most interesting names for everyone when we're mad. It's hard to say if I get it from her, or if she gets it from being around me so much...hhhmmmmmmmm... Oh, well. Tune in next time to see if Aerin will be discovered, why Anzu was outside at night, and will Yami be...?! I'm not supposed to tell you what will happen to people in the next chapters, then you wouldn't come back!  
  
Aerin: GOOD!! TELL THEM EVERYTHING!!!!!!  
  
Jou: Shut up.... Well, plz R+R! ^_^ THANX!!!! Good-bye for now! 


	3. What's Taking So Long?

Jou: Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update... You see, my yami wasn't all that delighted with the ending of the last chapter so she found my papers and torched them. THEN I had to re-write the stories and everything and then I had to re-type the stoopid things. Grrrrrmuffin. Yes, stoopid is spelled with two O's for a reason! I just can't remember why at the moment, but it was a good reason.  
  
Aerin: NO IT WASN'T A GOOD REASON!!!! NOW TAKE DOWN THIS STUPID STORY AND GIVE ME THE PAPERS!!!! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU JUVENILLE DELINQUINT!!!  
  
Jou: Why, thank you! I've never been so flattered in my life. Finally, someone has seen my true worth. I am so very touched. To all of those who reviewed, thank you!!! You are wonderful! You will be favored! Can you tell I'm a wee bit British? Really, though, I'm Welsh and royal too. And, duh, I have some Egyptian in me... Anyway, on to the story before Aerin can delete it again.  
  
Yami glanced out the window nervously. It had been quite a while since his cousin had run out into the night and the dark was only penetrated by the moon and stars. A cold voice caught him unawares, and almost made him jump. He turned around to see a priest a dark sapphire robe that matched his eyes, and dark chocolatey brown hair that fell into his face, making him look even further attractive. Seth.  
  
Seth, though he was a High Priest, he had a cold heart, and a harsh toung that could crush nearly anyone's will. But he had a nice body, not to mention many muscles, and was very, very good looking. So despite his mean ways, Seth was constantly being fawned over by girls. Seth repeated his question with one of his widely known trademark smirks "Where is your cousin, Pharaoh? I had been planning on having the pleasure of meeting your honored relative during tonight's social."  
  
"Prince Irrylath, my cousin, was feeling a bit ill earlier, so he decided to go to bed early." Yami answered coolly. "I have no doubt that your wish will be granted at tomorrow's ball."  
  
"Oh, yes." Seth returned with false concern. "What will people say when the prince doesn't show up for the ball that was prepared in his honor? It will be quite the uproar. His Highness had better be there if he wishes to avoid talk."  
  
"I assure you that he will be there." Yami said, then turning to another person that was trying to get his attention: King Arnyas. "How has the evening been for you, King Arnyas? Good, I most certainly hope."  
  
Smiling sadly, he responded "As good a time I could ever have without my precious daughter. You know, Pharaoh, I somehow get the feeling that my Aerin is not dead and that she is actually a lot closer than you or I could imagine."  
  
Seth and Yami did something they hadn't done in a very long time: they agreed on something. Both Pharaoh and High Priest just stared at the King as though he had cracked. Perhaps King Arnyas had entered the stage of second infancy. Maybe that was it, the younger men told each other in a side-glance.  
  
Obviously, the elder King understood what their glances meant and told them flat out "No, I am not crazy. I am perfectly fine in that department, and though I may be older then you, I am most definitely sane, thank you very much. I just have a strong feeling that before long, I will reunited with my jewel."  
  
Yami could only say "I pray that your hopes and feelings will not play you false in such a delicate a matter. And it would be a pleasure to finally award you the honors that you are so worthy of receiving." Then he walked away, leaving behind him both King Arnyas and Seth.  
  
The party was only a few minutes from being over, and Irry had still not returned from his nightly stroll. Yami was now definitely getting worried about his cousin. Now the party was done, so Yami could do something about it. Walking over to a servant, he touched her hand. As she turned to face him, Yami tried to remember her name. Anni? Annz? Anzu? That was it, Anzu.  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh? How may I be of service to you?" Anzu asked, lowering her eyes respectively, not looking him in the eye. This was a pity, Yami thought, a picture of her big warm blue eyes coming to mind.  
  
"Yes, there is." Yami answered, clearing his throat. "My cousin is..."  
  
But Anzu cut him off with an answer to his unasked question. "I met His Highness Prince Irrylath as he was leaving the palace. He was going towards the gardens, and last time that I saw him was him taking a rest under a tree on the bank of the Nile branch."  
  
"Thank you, Anzu." When she heard him say her name, Anzu's head jerked up and she gave him a questioning look. "Yes, Anzu, I know your name. Is that bad, according to the standards someone else has given you?" The last bit was sarcastic, but Anzu didn't seem to know that.  
  
However, Yami did not realize that she did not get the joke until tears had sprung into her eyes, and had started to spill over the edge. "I'm sorry, your majesty. Permission to leave?" But she didn't even wait for him to say she could leave. If she had, then she wouldn't be sprinting away down the hall.  
  
Now Yami felt awful. He had made Anzu cry. Ra, was he ever stupid! Why could he not just leave that to Seth, as he usually did?  
  
*****Back Outside*****  
  
Irry stood up quickly, scouring the other bank with his eyes. Yes, there was the shadow figure, almost directly opposite from him. But, what was happening to him? He was being pulled out into the current! And he wasn't doing a very good job at fighting it. At all.  
  
Doing something he thought was very stupid, Irrylath pulled off his royal robe, dived into the water and swam over to the floundering man. Putting his arm around the other's waist, Irry stoked back to shore. It was only after that that he realized that the man he had saved wasn't a man. It was a woman. Moreover, all she had on was a thin, white silk underdress. Coming to think about it, he wasn't wearing very much either, just a wrap.  
  
The girl was soaked to the bone and shivering like mad. Irrylath picked up his robe and draped it around her shoulders. It seemed to help her some, but not all that much. Taking a good look at her, Irry couldn't believe that she was any older than he was, most likely younger. She had long dark hair and deep eyes of some colour, but there wasn't enough light to tell which. And she was incredibly small.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered in a voice so quiet that he barely heard it at all. "Why did you do that? You could have drowned yourself."  
  
"Because I'm not a heartless monster that has no conscience." Irrylath replied in a somewhat louder voice then she had used. "What is your name and why were you in the river in the first place?" he inquired.  
  
"My name is Aerin, and I don't think I'm going to tell you exactly why I was in the river." The girl answered, blushing. "What's your name?"  
  
"Irry" he responded without thinking about how appropriate it would be to have a commoner call him by his first name, let alone his private nickname. "Where do you live? Where is your family?"  
  
However, Aerin didn't look up to answering a bunch of questions. She had gotten a distant look in her eyes, and she was starting to sway back and forth. Irry changed his question to can you walk? In an answer to which Aerin took a feeble step, then began to fall over.  
  
Taking this as a no to that, Irrylath picked her up and started towards the palace. Aerin fell asleep on the way, and Irry decided to see if Anzu could help him. Finding her by pure accident, Anzu agreed to help at once. She felt Aerin's forehead and declared that the girl had a terrible fever.  
  
Anzu told him to follow her, then turned around and walked off in another direction. It was that Irry realized that Anzu had been crying. However, he wasn't able to ask her what the matter was for all the questions that she was asking him about how he had found Aerin.  
  
Then, for some reason unknown even unto himself, Irry said "Please don't tell anyone about her. Not if you can help it. Please."  
  
Anzu looked at him strangely then slowly agreed to his pleads. She had him lie Aerin down on a soft bed in one of the rooms only servants knew about. Anzu then ushered him out of the room, telling him that his cousin was looking for him, and yes, she would come and get him if there were any changes in Aerin's condition.  
  
With a final look at the closed door, Irry set off to find his cousin.  
  
Jou: Did you like it? HEH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!? Will you please review? PLEASE?! But thank you so much to those of you who did review. ^_^ You make me happy. Aerin had to be put in a straight jacket and locked away somewhere.  
  
Aerin: *in background* WHY IN THE NAME OF RA DID YOU PUT ME IN THIS STUPID STORY?! I WAS LIVING A GOOD LIFE UNTIL YOU PULLED THAT STUNT!  
  
Jou: Strange. She doesn't usually get this worked up about being in my stories. Aerin's in all of my ancient Egypt ones, which is a whole bunch. And really, I don't think she really minds that much about being found by Irry...  
  
Aerin: *blushing furiously* Yes I do.  
  
Jou: Well, good-bye until next time! Please R+R. Please? For me? ^_^ Thanks! 


	4. Thing's Can't Get Any Worse

Jou: Hello, you migi-muffins!! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been busy lately, you see, with "family time" and all that with Easter and blah blah blah. So, how have you been? My yami has been after my blood until we made a "truce" that, I would "talk" to her before I put anything "like that" in the story again.  
  
Aerin: And you'd better stick to that agreement, you dumb hikari or this peace is blown.  
  
Jou: Just read the story that almost cost me my life. BTW, I forgot to put this in the other chapters, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I sure wish I did. Joey is all mine!!!! Marik goes to Tek ( Airimis, you can have his yami, if you want him!), Sweetheart, you can take Duke, Lando you take Yami, and the rest will be for Show and Tell!!! Therefore, you can read the story now. Please review!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Irry found Yami in the Pharaoh's bedchambers. Yami had been pacing the floor back and forth, waiting for his cousin to turn up from his night stroll. The first thing that came out of the young rulers mouth was "Where have you been?! Seth has been after me the whole evening, playing as if he had wanted to meet you."  
  
After taking a moment or two to silence his upset relative, Iryylath told Yami all about Aerin and what had happened at the river branch. Yami listened in silence, and when Irry had stopped talking, he sat on his bed thinking. Maybe this was the lost princess that King Arnyas was always talking about. Unfortunately, he had never learned of this lost beauty's name, for it pained the King to hear it.  
  
"Irry, I think that this girl, this Aerin you saved from the river's current, may in fact be the lost princess that everyone has been talking about." Yami looked over at that dark corner in which Irrylath stood, though he couldn't read the expression on his face. "You say that she has a fever? What is the condition of this illness?"  
  
With a sigh, the prince returned "Yes, she does have a fever, and Anzu said it's very severe, not only from the river, but from fatigue. What?!" For Irry had seen the look that had crossed his cousin's face, almost guilt. "Yami, tell me truthfully, were you the reason that Anzu was crying a moment ago?"  
  
Yami pulled a face, knowing he could hide hardly anything from Irry, who besides being his cousin, was also his best friend. "Yes, I was, though I wasn't trying to, honestly I wasn't. I merely said something sarcastic, though it would seem that she was not aware of that, since she turned on her heel and ran away from me right afterwards."  
  
Chuckling at this, Irry responded with a "Aren't you the heartbreaker?" and was rewarded with a growl from Yami.  
  
At this moment, they heard a knocking at the door. "Enter." Yami said imperiously.  
  
Anzu slid silently into the room, and after bowing to the royals, turned to Irry. "Prince Irrylath, I'm afraid Aerin's condition has worsened considerably. I am not a healer, and though I can treat a common cold or comfort an injured one, I cannot heal her. If she is to live, she will need a healer very soon."  
  
Irrylath looked pleadingly at Yami, who would know who was the best healer in the palace. Yami caught the look and said to Anzu "You can choose any healer you think best, and tell them that it is my wish that it is done. And I am sorry for what I said earlier this evening, Anzu."  
  
Just as she did the first time she heard Yami say her name, Anzu's head jerked up and looked him the eye. "It is alright, my Pharaoh, for it was not your fault. I was merely under stress from preparing tonight's and tomorrow's socials, that is all. There is no need for an apology from you." She turned and left then, and left Yami with the feeling that he wasn't as innocent as Anzu said he was.  
  
"Her fever has worsened? How could it do that? She was on fire as I carried back to the palace!" Irrylath exclaimed. "This can't possibly get worse!"  
  
"You just said the magic words for inviting the worst of the worst." said a cold voice from the doorway. It was Seth again, back to make their lives miserable, Yami thought. "Is this Prince Irrylath, then?"  
  
Yami answered with a nod of his head in Irry's direction. "Yes, Seth, this is my cousin. You can make a better acquaintance with him tomorrow night at the ball in his honor."  
  
Seth, bowed at the waist, then started to leave, but before he walked out the door, he turned his head and said, "It is very uplifting to know that you are well enough to walk around again, Your Highness." Then he left Yami and Irry both in annoyance.  
  
*****A Different Part of the Palace*****  
  
Anzu was walking quickly down the halls, taking all the shortcuts she knew to get to the healers' wing of the grand Palace. As she moved silently around, thoughts of one person kept coming back, and she couldn't make them stop. He's the Pharaoh, and you're nothing, just give it up Anzu! Come back into reality, there's no way that he'll never fall for you, think you're beautiful, want to be with you. Just give up and stop thinking about him, you'll just hurt yourself!  
  
With a deep sigh, she pushed a picture of Yami's face when he had said that he was sorry out of her mind. Then she pushed open a door and went in to find an elderly man with comforting blue eyes and silver hair was sitting behind a desk that was scattered with scrolls. Anzu cleared her throat to catch his attention.  
  
"Yes, little beauty?" the man answered, smiling a mischievious smile that made him seem years younger. "Did you need something that I, Armin, can give you?"  
  
"Oh, Armin, I told you not to call me that!" Anzu said pleadingly. "And, yes, I do need your assistance, from your healing art. There is a girl my age, she's very, very sick, and I can't do anything more for her. You never taught me to heal fevers, only how to calm injured ones, and heal common colds. I fear that if you don't come soon, she'll die."  
  
Armin immediately stood up, faster than you would have thought possible for a man his age. "Why did you not say so sooner! Let us go at once to this patient!"  
  
Anzu led him back to the room where Aerin was. Aerin was a mess: her hair was matted with sweat, her eyes were barely open, but the part you could see was glazed over with silver, her face was crimson red, and she was shaking in a feverish dream.  
  
Laying a hand on the sick girl's forehead, Armin looked up at Anzu and said gravely "She is going to be a tough patient. Get some hot water and towels; we need to draw the fever down from her head. We're going to have to work fast."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou: Ksat, is this better? Can you tell when the chappie ends now? I hope this helped you! Thank you so very much for reviewing! As for the rest of you who R, thanx!! I luv you! Plz R this chappie!  
  
Aerin: Plz do! I heped write this one!  
  
Jou: Well, byes! 


	5. They Got Worse

Jou: Thank you for the reviews! I love you all so much! ^_^ And Aerin didn't even try to kill me since I last put up the latest chapter! I am so happy!!  
  
Aerin: Jou, you're best friend is in tears. Remember the promise you made to her.  
  
Jou: I didn't forget, I was just saying thanks to the people who made me glad! To my spoiled reviewer Ksat, I would like to tell you something! You read the story "Live My Lie" by my best friend Telkella, or Tekki as only I can call her, would like to tell you sorry, but she couldn't find out how, since you're not reading her stories any more. Sorry, on her behalf, and mine. Please forgive my best friend, and tell her so. Thanks.  
  
Aerin: Storm, I don't want to have any Seth/Isis in here! But I was because some of my hikari's friends wanted it in here. Now I'm not cuz you told me to do it! No one bosses me around! I'm a queen, you-  
  
Jou: Aerin, shut up. That's Tekki's yami you're ragging on.  
  
Aerin: Oh, ya.... -_-u I'm sorry about that, Storm! Forgive me? Please? Pretty please? *smiles hopefully*  
  
Jou: That's all you need to here from us. So, you can read the chapter now. Hope you like it!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Irry was worried all night about the girl he had rescued from the river. Her fever had gotten worse, and Anzu had had to go and fetch a healer so that Aerin wouldn't pass away to the sickness. Around midnight, the prince finally fell into an uneasy slumber, but he didn't get any real rest that night.  
  
Waking at the break of dawn, Irrylath walked down into the gardens. What had Yami said the other night about Aerin? That she might be the lost princess. She was very beautiful, but then, so was Anzu though she was merely a servant. Yami obviously thought more of her, Irry thought with a smile. That was something to bring a smile to the face, his cousin King Yami the Pharaoh was falling in love with a servant girl, though he probably wouldn't admit it if someone confronted him with it.  
  
But the thoughts of the small girl with the burning fever kept coming back to mind, and they wouldn't leave him alone, so Irrylath decided to go see how she was doing. On the way to the room where he had laid Aerin down in the night before, he began to wonder if this plan was actually wise. For instance, only last night when he had first brought her in, Anzu had pushed him out the door and told him to leave. Then again, Yami had been waiting and looking for him last night, so that might have been the cause.  
  
The thoughts broke off as he realized he didn't know exactly where he had put Aerin. Anzu had been leading him, and he had not thought about it because he had been so preoccupied with other things that had been bothering his mind.  
  
"Well, Irrylath, you old idiot, congratulations, you managed to lose the lost princess, and she was already lost. You should get a medal for losing a lost personage, it's a rare gift." Irry muttered to himself as he turned on his heel and walked in the other direction.  
  
Not knowing where to go, he went back out into the gardens, back by the river branch. Finding the same tree that had attracted him the previous evening, he sat back down under it. But, as if in a replay of last night, something on the other bank caught his eye. Something shining brightly in the early morning sunlight.  
  
Jumping up again, he glared at the object, trying to decide what to do. Should he try to go fetch the item? Or should he just leave it there? The fact that it might have something to do with who Aerin was hit his mind like a blunt knife. In a flash, he decided that it would be better to go and fetch it and see if it could tell him anything about Aerin.  
  
Finding the shallowest part of the river branch, Irry crossed carefully and made his way to the sparkle and shine. It turned out to be two things, not just one. One was a small, silver serpentine dragon figure wound into a circle, eating it's own tail. Irrylath recognized this as one of the signs of eternity. The other object was a single earring, all by itself. The top was a small ebony triangle, around the base there were six or seven little fine chains of the same dark material, at the ends of which hung tiny breaks of rubies. Only a princess was allowed one of these, they were signs of royalty.  
  
Maybe Aerin was the lost princess, and perhaps...... Irry shook his head rather violently, giving himslef a bit of a dizzy spell. No, he didn't even really know Aerin, how could he be falling for her? No, it was nonsense; Aerin was just a girl.  
  
A very beautiful girl and you know it.  
  
Why don't you stop talking to yourself, Irrylath? It can't be good for your health. But the voice sounded female!  
  
Oh, but I'm not yourself. The only reason you don't want to talk about Aerin is because you know that you're falling in love with her.  
  
I don't even know her!  
  
You point being......?  
  
How can I fall in love with a person I don't even know?  
  
Its called love at first sight, you idiot. Recall the swooping sensation in your stomach when you got to carry her all the way to the palace?  
  
Oh, come on; don't call me the idiot! Who believes in love at first sight anymore? It doesn't happen, it's just for tales that mothers will tell their children when it's time to sleep.  
  
Do you doubt the powers of the Goddess of Love? She would not be pleased with the thought that you, Prince Irrylath, a royal, do not believe that she can bestow upon a mortal love at first sight.  
  
I never said that I doubted the Love Goddess, for I don't doubt her power over men. Love is just like a slave master, driving men to their knees and women to do crazy works. Love is the most powerful magic anyone can wield.  
  
You are wise in something areas, and foolish in others. Prince AirHead, you have fallen in love, and you are too proud to admit it! Don't forget what I say, for the same will happen to all with pride. Such as the High Priest Seth, for he has also fallen under the spell of a woman.  
  
He what?! Oh, please, that man or monster, whatever he may be, he cannot love. The word is not even in his vocabulary.  
  
But the felling is in his heart, young one.  
  
Young one? Who in the name of Almighty Ra are you? You are definitely not me, for I would not talk to myself. I cannot carry on a conversation with you if I don't know who you are.  
  
Strange, you seemed to be doing all right until that point.  
  
Just tell me your name.  
  
I am sorry, but that I cannot do for you.  
  
Then why are you here and where did you come from? I've never heard you in my mind before.  
  
That is also something that I may not tell you, though I can tell you that I have something to do with Aerin. And you also have your own mind speaker, but you need to listen to him more often. Farewell, young proud one, for my time with you is up.  
  
But, wait! What if I need to talk to someone?  
  
You have a cousin. And you have your own mind speaker; you only need to learn how to quiet your mind to hear him, as you have done to hear me. He is always in your head. You need to find him.  
  
Now the female voice was gone, all was quiet again, and Irrylath was confused. Getting up from the spot that he had occupied, he crossed the river again and made his way back to his cousin's rooms. He need to talk and not to any second presence in his mind. A real, live human being.  
  
Yami, however, was no where to be found in his rooms, the throne room, or any of the other rooms that Irry would have expected to find him in. After a half an hour, the young prince ran into Anzu.  
  
"Anzu, would you happen to know where my cousin is? I have been looking...." Irry broke off when he saw the look on Anzu's face. She looked so tired, sad and something else Irry couldn't place. "What's the matter, Anzu?"  
  
"Oh, Aerin's just not being a very good patient at all! I can't get her to work with me in anything, she keeps trying to get up, saying she's lost something important." Anzu gave a great sigh. "I don not know where your cousin the pharaoh is, I'm sorry."  
  
"Anzu, take to Aerin, I think that I can help. I found something that I think belongs to her, and it may be what she's trying to get to." Irry said.  
  
He was afraid that Anzu might protest to this, and tries to convince him to give the earring and necklace to her, and she could relay it to Aerin for him. However, Anzu looked to tired to fight anything or anyone, so she just turned around and led him to the room where Aerin was.  
  
Whatever Irrylath had expected to find there, he find that there in her room. Aerin was awake, but her eyes weren't dark anymore, they were more of a soothing violet and they were clouded by silver. Her hair had been brushed, but it was sweaty, and looked as wet as when she had been pulled out of the river. Her cheeks were all red, and she was shaking very hard.  
  
When she turned to look at Irry, he was put into a state of shock. Her eyes.......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou: I gave you a cliffie!! HAHAHAHA! You will never find out what is going on if you don't review! Aerin's on vacation right now, so I have some peace!! Well ,I've gotta go! PLZ REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Princess!

Jou: Hey, I love you! You faithful reviewers, you have saved my life and this story! You shall very thanked and rewarded! Anyway, Aerin's still on vacation, so no problems there. I'm just going to let you read the story because, well, I left you with a cliffie last time, and you're probably thinking "What the @$&#$ is this $&&%^ woman talking about?!?!" So, I'll shut up and let you go on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Irry stood paralyzed caught in Aerin's gaze. Her eyes, they had been covered over with silver, but the back round was a deep, deep blue-violet. The colour would have been considered comforting had it not been for the raging fire in the very depths of her eyes, burning his own dark gray ones.  
  
He felt Aerin's eyes travel down to his hands, where he held the dragon necklace and the ruby earring. Irrylath watched as her eyes opened wide and she sat slowly up, and looked up, back into his eyes again. She was whispering something, but it was too quiet for Irry to hear. He moved closer to her so he could hear her, very close.  
  
"You found my necklace. My mother gave that to me right before she died." Aerin stretched out her hand slowly so she could take the necklace. As her fingers brushed his hand, Irry's stomach did a sudden sweeping sensation. Instead of just giving it to her, Irrylath slipped it out of her fingers and eased over her head and onto her graceful neck. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." For some reason, maybe it was the silence around him, Irry found himself whispering as quietly as Aerin was. He slipped the earring out of view before Aerin could see it, and claim it as hers. He needed to go and find his cousin now, and King Arnyas, who might just be in for the surprise of his life.  
  
Standing up to leave, Irry felt a tiny hand entwine in his, weaving the fingers around his own. He looked down at his hand, and saw that Aerin was staring up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
No, he couldn't leave her she was all alone! What was he thinking, of course she wasn't alone, Anzu was constantly by her side. He had to leave now, before she could persuade him to stay. This was important. He didn't have a choice.  
  
"I have to, but I'll come back soon, Aerin. I promise."  
  
And without a back wards glance at the girl on the bed who was string after him, Irrylath left in search for his cousin and Aerin's might-be father.  
  
*****Another Part of the Palace*****  
  
Seth was in his rooms, when he heard a knocking on the large doors. Ra cursed people, why can't they just leave me alone to my work, he thought going to the door. They tell me to get something done, then they come and bother me until I don't have any more time to do as they ask!  
  
Opening the door in what most would call a foul mood, Seth half-shouted "What?!"  
  
To his astonishment, he found Isis standing there with a very shocked look on her face. This wasn't what he usually found at the door, Isis usually left him alone and went the other direction. After a moment's silence between the two, Seth re-asked his question in his cold voice. "What do you need? I'm busy now."  
  
"If you're busy, I can come back later, High Priest." Isis's crystal blue eyes locked into Seth's ice blue ones. "It is not so important as to disrupt your very urgent work." She turned to leave, arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Wait." Seth heard himself say much to his own surprise. Shaking himself mentally, he added "It must have been pretty important for you to actually come find me in my rooms."  
  
Isis turned her face to meet the young priest's gaze. "Some say I am brave for talking so boldly, but I must say you are also quite out spoken." She smiled a half-smile that only lifted on one side when she saw his face after she had made that remark. "You think that everyone should cower before, but I'm here to show you that I will never bow to you in fear."  
  
Seth, for once, was hurt by what someone had said about him. He couldn't believe that anyone would talk to him that way, especially a woman, who he was accustomed to fawning over him. However, none had ever insulted him to his face, at least that is, until now.  
  
His feelings and facial expressions hadn't been out of use for the past few years for nothing, though. To Isis, it looked as though she hadn't said a thing that might have offended a body. She heaved a silent sigh; she had been trying to get him to realize that he needed to come out of his shell. There were people in the world that needed him and his love, if he had any at all.  
  
Smiling his own heart-breaking smirk, he returned "If that is all, you were right, it was not important. Thank you, however, for that interesting information. I'll be sure to keep it in mind when, I mean if, I ever speak to you again. Farewell."  
  
He had begun to shut the door on her when her voice interrupted his actions. "I'll see you at tonight's ball, will I not?"  
  
"Perhaps." Seth closed the door the rest of the way, and walked quickly back over to his bed. What was this feeling? It kept throbbing dully in the back round whenever that woman was around. 'Just stay away from her, Seth, keep away from her.'  
  
*****The Gardens*****  
  
Yami was walking alone out in the gardens, when he heard foot falls behind him. Turning around, he saw Irrylath almost running towards him with a mixed expression of stress and anxiety. Moreover, in his hand, he held a small earring that looked like the signs of royalty that only princesses could wear.  
  
"Yami, I think you could be right." Irry said breathlessly. "I think that Aerin is the lost princess. Look what I found at the river this morning!" After getting his breath back, the prince told the pharaoh what he had found, where he had found it, and what had happened.  
  
"Come, cousin, we must go and find King Arnyas quickly!" Yami said, standing up and taking a hold of Irry's arm. "If we show him the earring, and can claim it as his daughter's, then we show it to Aerin, and she claims it as her own, then we have a match!"  
  
Irrylath and Yami raced down the rows and rows in the gardens, not considering the fact that it was inappropriate for royalty to run like that. They arrived at the palace entrance and met Anzu, or in other words, Yami crashed into Anzu and knocked her over. Irry kept running after his cousin had fallen on top of the servant girl, thinking it was all very funny.  
  
Behind him was a very red pharaoh on a very, very red servant girl...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou: I love my big sister! ^_____________________^ You know who you are! I love you! And I love everyone who reviewed this thing I call a story! To those of you whose stories I read (almost all of you), you need to update too! Bye! 


	7. Uhhhhh

Jou: I'm Sorry about the long, long llllllllllloooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg wait. I really am, and I want to apologize for the fact that it might happen to be another long wait til I update again. I have decided that this story is kinda, er, crumby and I'm not getting a lot of reviews, so ya. I might discontinue this story, and blah. I'd also like to say the following to:  
  
Telkella: I love ya, sis! ^_^ Don't be sad! Ksat sent me an e-mail, and I'll send it to you, so then you can read it, and then you will feel better! Please don't be sad, it makes ME sad!  
  
Airimis: I'm sorry, mate, but my daddy dear was "cleaning out" the compy files, and he accidentally deleted my AIM screen name. -_-U and *______* Whatahey... but, so I've gotta fix that, so it might be a while. I'm sorry, it's not like I've been trying to avoid you or anything. I love you mate, we're just going to have to face the facts. LOL, they don't call me Jonny for notin. Just for the record: ^___________________________________________________________________________ ________^ I win!!!  
  
AnimeAngel90: I love you too! Don't feel left out! Has your yami gone back to your place yet? Are you going to update soon? I like your story! Keep it up! Do you have AIM? We could talk over that dohad.  
  
JellyBob15: Thank you for reading my story! Don't bash Yami upside the head every time he makes Anzu cry, or he'll get a serious head injury. Besides, he doesn't try to, he's just really daft in the ways of women. *_____* Ok, so maybe I made him kinda dumb in my story, but that's al right. It's FANFICTION, Ra curse it!! -_-UUUU Ok, I love you, too.  
  
Ksat: I love you, and thank you for forgiving my sister! She's been so sad!! I love you! You really are a cool person! And your story rox, keep it up!  
  
Anyone else? No? Ok, so we shall move on to the actual chapter, but please review. I really am thinking seriously about discontinuing this story. If you like it, then review, if you don't like it, review anyway. I'll use the flames to roast marshmallows and to make s'mores! I like s'mores!!! PLEASE REVIEW OR THIS STORY IS GOIN' INTO THE TRASH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seth found himself thinking of Isis more and more often during the morning, and couldn't help wondering if he would be able to see her at the ball that evening. From what she had said the previous night, he gathered that she would be there, but it would probably be the highlight of the Aunties talk if he actually talked to a woman. The thought of what people would say about his conversing with Isis almost quenched Seth desire to see Isis at all. However, a picture of Isis's clear crystal blue eyes, and long raven black hair kept coming back into his mind.  
  
Finding that he couldn't concentrate on his work because of that Ra cursed woman, Seth decided to go for a walk in the cool morning air. Emerging from his room he came upon a horde of young women who had gathered there to see him. Sighing, Seth began to push his way around the girls, but when he saw some one who looked like Isis around the corner, spying on him, he paused.  
  
Seeing that the young priest had spotted her, Isis ducked quickly behind the corner that she had been spying from. Hoping he hadn't recognized her, she started to run away in the other direction. Seth couldn't find out that she had any feelings at all for him, and had had them for quite some time. He would only make jest of her, and that would crush her heart more than she could ever bear.  
  
Reaching her own room, Isis threw herself onto her bed and started to cry. She cried because she could never even hope to win Seth's heart. She cried because she was nothing to him. She cried because her heart was breaking.  
  
******Back to Seth******  
  
After escaping the mob that had grouped outside his rooms, Seth was moving on towards the gardens, thinking. Had it been Isis that had been peeing at him from behind that corner? Was it possible that she saw past his cold act, and loved him in return?  
  
His whole mind screeched to a stop. Love? Love? Had he just said that he loved Isis?! That woman who had talked to him so rudely last night? That had always avoided him? It just wasn't possible!  
  
Shaking his head as if to shake out the fogginess of confusion, something caught Seth's eye that made him stop dead in his tracks. A cruel smile that could have passed for a smirk crossed his face. So, the great pharaoh had fallen in love with a mere servant girl. And now here he was with his little lover, lying on top of her, both blushing as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Good morning, my Pharaoh." Seth said casually. "I don't know about this whole affair, but it would seem to me as though the Pharaoh of all Egypt would be able to get a private room, as to not disrupt the early morning walks of his humble subjects."  
  
Yami quickly pushed himself off of Anzu, and stood to his feet, trying to gain his balance and help up Anzu at the same time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Jou: And just because I have no reason to go on, I'll stop there. If you want to know more, e-mail me, review, or get on the AIM. BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE! 


	8. Another chapter

Jou: Oh ye of little faith how could you let me down?!  
  
Aerin: I'm back! However, I think Jou wants to go on vacation now, so maybe I'll take over for a while.  
  
Jou: WAIT! First I'll say my thanks, then I'll go. THANK YOU!!! OK, I'm done now. A special thanks to my sissy Telkella, because if it weren't for her, then you wouldn't be reading this!! Another thing, I have a deal to make with you if you want the next chapter, but I'll keep it for the ending. OK, you can read now. I'm gonna take a mental trip down to the Caribbean!  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you so rudely, but I was very shocked at the sight you both created in that particular position." Seth drawled, watching with glee at the faces the pharaoh and his servant were pulling. He continued "You have my word not to let this little bit of information travel round the palace, for what would people think of it? I can't imagine the look on some of the Aunties' faces if they were ever to catch wind of this!"  
  
Yami was blushing as if there was no tomorrow, and Anzu seemed to be following suit. Gathering what dignity he could muster at the single most embarrassing moment in his life, Yami said calmly "Priest Seth, I would appreciate that kindness from you, though it is not entirely what you think of this. It was my fault, I was in a dreadful rush going..." Yami trailed off, wondering where he had been racing off to when he had crashed into Anzu.  
  
Seth took this pause and turned it to his advantage, not aware that they were not alone. Another face had intruded the face of a certain priestess. "Ah, yes, but as the old ones usually say, it is the man that is the more hurried and less thoughtful, and certainly more aggressive." He nodded, glimpsing at the shocked faces of the victims of his cold tongue. Then he saw another face, the face of the only one who could make a swooping sensation inside his stomach take place.  
  
Isis dodged behind a statue of the Goddess of Love, then realized that it was already too late. She had been seen. Turning on her heel, she started in the other direction, towards her favorite garden spot. Perhaps it wasn't too much to ask the gods that Seth wouldn't follow her.  
  
However, Seth's curiosity as to exactly why Isis had been following him had been roused. He bowed once to the pharaoh with a smirk, the turned and began along the same path Isis had taken. After a moment he came to a secluded area in the garden where a small fountain stood, surrounded by blooming flowers of tropical colours.  
  
For once, the scenery caused the young priest to catch his breath. He looked around, then sat under a tree on a small bench that seemed to have been made for a young couple to sit close together. It was in the shade, so he leaned against the carved granite back, and wondered where Isis had gotten.  
  
Up in the tree that was providing Seth's shade, would also provide him with an answer, were he to look up. For in that tree, on a sturdy limb nearly exactly over the young man, sat the very Isis he was looking for. Her pale blue and white dress had been gathered up around her knees, and her bare legs were swinging freely in the air, free of the shoes that she had left under the bench that her love was sitting on.  
  
Isis just sat there, content to gaze downwards at the face that she had fallen in love with. He looked so relaxed, so calm, and so peaceful. His white robes were bordered by the deep sapphire that matched his eyes so well. Around his waist was a dark gold sash, but there was little else to suggest his high standing. He had even tucked his staff into its holder attached to the sash.  
  
Unfortunately for the admirer, the admired felt as though he were being watched. Getting up to take another look around, he heard a little cry of shock and dismay as the sound of a cloth ripping filled the air. Then, quite suddenly, he was again sitting on the lovers bench but this time he had Isis on his lap.  
  
A strange tingling feeling surged thru all of Seth's body as he gazed at the girl on his lap in shock. Isis however hard she was blushing, was enjoying the handsome man's strong arms around her waist, and didn't seem to mind that her arms were encircling his neck or that his face was oh so very close...  
  
Seth just gaped open mouthed down at her, wondering what in the name of Almighty Ra he should do with her. A sudden urge to kiss her lips came, and he had the mental picture of them kissing each other, his lips traveling down her neck, towards her nicely rounded...  
  
Shaking his head violently, the priest startled Isis, who thought it might be about time to get up if Seth didn't respond soon. Starting to remove her arms from his neck, she noticed that something was moving down near her lower back and hips. Looking down Isis realized that Seth was slowly rubbing his hands back and forth on her body. And it felt good.  
  
Turning his head to face his again, she could feel his warm breath against her face. Seth locked is eyes with Isis and felt himself slowly coming closer to those tantalizingly pink lips that he had just been fantasizing about. Once their lips met, Isis let her hands move up into his hair and start playing with his brown locks.  
  
Oh, did this feel good.  
  
Jou: 0.o I can't believe I just wrote that, it's kinda weird, I mean, I'm only ...... ANYWHO, if you want the next chapter, which will have some Yami/Anzu and info about Aerin and our deserting hero  
  
Irry: HEY! I WAS SETTING THEM UP, NOT DESERTING!!! YOU WROTE THE STUPID THING!  
  
Aerin: Ignore her Irry.  
  
Irry: O.O Pretty.....  
  
Jou: GO AWAY!!! OK, if you want the next chappie, then you have to review and guess how old I am, if three people are right, then I'll update again. Savvy? Ok, TTFN!!! 


End file.
